A Life at Hogwarts
by lottapotter
Summary: This is the life in my view of how Albus and his other family members attending Hogwarts interact with the school. Additionally, there are some issues occurring outside of school that must be dealt with. However, consequences for the choices lead from one wrong thing to another...
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Things are going well. I have loads of homework to do, but I thought I should tell you about my classes. Everything here is absolutely brilliant. Here are my classes:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Professor Weasley as she has ordered me to call her): Speaks for long periods of times, but gives us precise information. I managed to write the vast majority of it down, but I sometimes don't catch what she's saying. On the first day she assigned us a twelve inch parchment on the Banishing Charm—what it's purpose is, it's incantation, reverse spell, and situations it would be acceptable in. I could barely write three inches before I ran out of ideas. It's due in two days and I haven't got a clue what to do about it. _

_Herbology (Professor Longbottom): He seems very nervous sometimes, but gives us clear instruction and is easy on the homework. His daughter Helena (named after Helena Ravenclaw as she mentions every two minutes) is a herbology genius and a stuck-up know-it-all if you ask me. Not to be rude or anything. _

_Charms (Professor Flitwick): He is easy on us, but is constantly mentioning Rose Weasley as if she's in the room or something. Apparently, she was able to make her feather levitate on her first try, and in the words of Flitwick, "Merlin's beard, Rose, the only other person who has come even close to that would be your amazingly brilliant mother, Hermione Granger. It took her only three attempts!" He emphasized 'amazingly brilliant'. He just assigned us to practice levitating feathers, which so far, I've only been able to make it shake slightly side to side on the table. _

_Astronomy (Fienze): Well, dad, he seems like quite a fan of yours. He _raves_ about you and your bravery defeating Voldemort, and of course when we mentioned this to Professor Trewlaney she had predicted all of this long ago. She also predicted that tomorrow I'm going to be locked in a broom closet with a troll and my enemy is seeking revenge on me and if I don't act soon, I will be in grave danger. She's quite the joke, isn't she?_

_Flying: I was able to call my broom to my side on my first try, and in the words of Madame Hooch, "You are more natural at flying then your father was I daresay!" Looks like on winter break we're going to have to have a game of quidditch, shall we? Also, I'm being recruited for the Gryffindor quidditch team—in my first year! Only you, Oliver Wood (whoever that is) and James of course have ever accomplished that. _

_History of Magic (Professor Binns): I would rather not discuss this, for James has decided to rub it in my nose that I've already landed myself in detention for not completing my introduction for the essay entitled: Voldemort's Rise to power, two generations. For goodness sake's my father is Harry Potter I think I know the events that took place! In the words of Helena, "His head is full of Waxburt's."_

_Transfiguration (Professor Chang): She is a fun teacher, alright, but if we don't do the work required, I discovered to my dismay, she can be a right foul git. She threatened me with a week's worth of detention but then stopped midsentence and said she was being irrational considering I was the son of you, dad. What does that even mean? I'm glad for it, but it was so abrupt. It's a bit hard, but I'm getting the hang of it. _

_Potions (Professor McLaggen): All the girls claim he's "devilishly handsome" but I think he's quite the hothead. He has something against Rose it seems, quite curious. He doesn't hate me nor does he mind me, and I suppose it's better than being hated. Potions is really easy. We're brewing some simple concoctions already which is advanced material for our age, but we're a talented class McLaggen says. _

_Care of Magical Creatures ("Professor Hagrid" he insists to be called): He's easy, and it's a fun class (pardon the lack of detail, my hand is aching now and I still have to finish my introduction and essay)._

_Professor McGonagall is always smiling at me, and I suppose sometime I should introduce myself. Also, I purchased one of George Weasley's U-No-Poo's pill. Today, Scorpius claimed that the thresholds we had been studying with Hagrid (which none of us could see) were "disturbingly insufficient to Hogwart's curriculum" and caused him to have  
"severe headaches", I gave him the pill and promised it was from Madame Pomfrey. He's not smart that Mayfoy boy, and believed every bit I said. Suppose his father didn't tell him much. However, his reaction was well worth the detention Hagrid later explained to me as "absolutely necessary otherwise unfair treatment towards me" and so on. So, I've landed myself in two detentions already and have a large stack of homework to be done over the weekend. It's better than James who has three detentions in a row with McGonagall herself. Don't ask and don't mention my name. Remember mum, I don't need a howler sent or even a strongly worded letter sent. Detentions themselves and loads of homework are enough punishment as it is. _

_ Fred, James and I were walking in the corridors the other day when we came upon a piece of parchment tucked behind none other than the gargoyles that guarded McGonagall's office. We grabbed it, and it read, 'The Maurder's Map'. Of course, Fred wrote to Uncle George and he gave us the answer of how it worked. He also said that you had used it one time as a secret passageway to Hogesmade? It was something that sparked my interest. Well, hope you guys are having fun at home. Tell Lily we miss her and James says he'll send something back from Hogesmade's from the both of us. He's bloody lucky alright since he's in his third year. _

_Bye now. Love, Albus _AND JAMES

_P.S. This letter was written in an hour time period by and only by Albus. Not James.  
_

_Dear Albus and James, _

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER AND JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU TWO ARE IN EXTREME TROUBLE. YOU HAVE FIVE DETENTIONS TOGETHER IN THE FIRST WEEK ALREADY? IF YOU KEEP UP THIS BEHAVIOR IT WILL LEAD STRAIGHT TO YOUR EXPLUSION. YOU BROKE THE RECORD FOR SURE BEATING FRED AND GEORGE WHO WERE ALWAYS STIRRING UP TROUBLE. NEVERMIND THAT, BUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE AND YOUR FATHER AND I WILL COME DIRECTLY TO HOGWARTS OURSELVES AND REMOVE YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE YOURSELF. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. WATCH YOURSELVES. THIS INCLUDES BEHAVIOR AND ACADEMIC! And Lily says she looks forward to her special package coming back, and requires it weigh nothing under five pounds. Of course, that's a joke, so don't go spending all your money James because we will not be sending more. Additionally, how in the name of magic did James end up with three detentions in a row with the headmistress herself? Anyways, work hard throughout your third year and first year and you'll be rewarded. I'm serious when I say that. Send everyone there my love. Can't wait until Christmas break! Love, Mum._

_ Wow, you broke Fred and George's record. In fact, I'm sure you broke Sirius' and James' records. Of course, I speak of my godfather and father. Don't mention any of this to Fred, because he'll mention it to your uncle, and we don't want to upset him. Anyways, about Hagrid, tell him I say hi, and that we invite him to stay with us over Christmas break if he hasn't already made plans. Also, a tip for the Maurder's Map that George may have forgotten to mention: if somebody suddenly disappears off the map, it's because they have entered the Room of Requirement. I'm sure your uncle George has told Fred all about the Room of Requirement. It's probably scorched and forgotten ever since…then. Nevertheless, I suggest you find it when you have time and you are alone (excluding James and Fred). Finish those essays and such, and practice hard if you want to be recruited for the quidditch team! Congratulations on Gryffindor again, we're all very proud of you. Love, dad. _

_(Don't mention this to mom, but hand this lot of money to James so he can purchase you, him and Lily something extra. I suggest at Honeyduke's.)  
_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_James found a way to wiggle himself out of detentions. It was just luck that's all. Of course, however, he didn't tell me what he did and insisted that in order to make the message very clear I was to be punished with detention. A whole two hours with Professor Binns, and then an hour after that with Hagrid, which won't be bad I assume. He says we're going into the Forbidden Forest, which is the perfect time to scope it out. Don't worry mum, I wouldn't dare step one toe out of line considering your dangerous threat. I finished my introduction and may I say it is exceptional. Hopefully I will be able to skip detention considering the quality of it. Rose read over my essay for her mum, and told me it was so awful that she would not allow herself to even finish it. She's a right foul nasty git. I don't care if she's my cousin—she's cruel. She made me walk all the way to the owlrey to feed her stupid owl and you think that she would be able to repay the favor. Instead, she insults me. If we were in different houses it would be much simpler. _

_ Thanks again dad, for those few extra tips for my…homework and quidditch. I went down to the pitch with Connor the other day who's the quidditch captain, and he said that my skill was undeniable. He's going to consult with the head of our house (Professor McGonagall) as well as the Gryffindor team. Apparently, I am "seeker material". All I can say is that when I stepped into Hogwarts, I already had a name for myself. James who's on the team already as a seeker threatened me. "If you take my position as seeker you can just kiss your broom goodbye…" but they're useless. I wouldn't want to be a seeker, but rather a keeper. They both require stealth._

_ I'm finding out more and more about Tom Riddle, and I have some questions for my essay. I'll write a separate list of questions that one of you could answer. Thanks, love you lots. Albus & James.  
_

_Dear boys,_

_I had been rushing with my last letter because I had to take Lily to a doctor's appointment and I didn't want the owl flying through the snow storm. First off, don't go badmouthing people like that, especially your cousin or our dear friends. I don't care how much you are irritated with them; it's no excuse to act like that. Furthermore, you must send the questions about Voldemort before we can answer them. Congratulations on quidditch by the way! _

_ Your father will be at the next Hogesmade's visit, I will inform you in advance due to the fact he's been assigned there for this visit and this visit only. Pass that on to James please, he'll be delighted to know. As for the Maurder's Map, please don't be getting yourself into trouble, it seems as if you're in enough already. Lily is eager for the package she says. Love you lots! Love, Mum. _

_Boys: Congratulations on quidditch! I wish we could all practice together, but if you need any tips feel free to ask. As for the Voldemort questions…what your mother said. Did you ask Hagrid by the way about Christmas? The whole family is spending Christmas together! Tell Teddy he's also invited obviously, and we expect to see him! Sorry I'm in such a hurry, the auror office has been pretty busy these days due to figuring out the Azkaban scenario. Yes, that is still going on. The solutions don't seem to be among us. Be safe boys, see you soon. Love, dad.  
_

_Dear Mum and dad, _

_Today, we had herbology like usual with the Slytherians. However, Professor Longbottom told us to partner up with somebody from the opposite house. It was quite awkward I have to admit, but eventually I looked over at Scorpius Malfoy and asked him to be my partner. He first said no and included a few other choice words, but when I apologized for what I had done the other day, he reluctantly agreed to partner up with me. Neither one of us enjoyed it at first, because there was some abundant tension between us. But, as the lesson continued, we started talking more about random things (the task Longbottom assigned us to required no thinking whatsoever). Turns out, he isn't as bad as Uncle Ron made him out to be. He also forgave me quite easily, and said that he would use that sometime on this Perkins girl. He's a Malfoy alright, and apparently his father was a bugger, but Scorpius isn't bad at all. He's actually quite friendly and I found him hilarious. I told James of this, and he mocked me, and then said in a whimsical voice, "Oh, Albus, you're in love." _

_ Anyways, we've been hanging out together more on the weekends, and in fact, two days ago, we visited Hagrid together. Hagrid was very wary about him at first, but then came to the conclusion I did. He's not like his father. Also, Hagrid is for sure coming for Christmas break. Teddy, however, can only come for a few days because he's spending Christmas with his grandmother. _

_ I thought things were going very well, but then, as I was walking behind the quidditch pitch to grab an extra broomstick for this other kid interested in playing for the Gryffindor quidditch team, I saw Vitorie and Teddy snogging—again! It's absolutely ridiculous! The funny thing is, dad, I heard you and a girl named Cho Chang had a thing one time. Well, guess who James took as his Hogesmade date? Katryn Chang. _Cho's_ daughter. It's ironic if you ask me. _

_ There has been no use whatsoever for the Maurder's Map…yet. As for my questions for Voldemort, Rose gave me all the answers. I get the sense she's a loner, for she spends most of her time in the library. Even if it's shining bright, she's in the _library. _How absurd! Poor girl, I've tried talking to her and all she does is insult me! I've already ranted about this so it's no use. _

_ Dad, since you're an auror, I thought I would report this to you. I was flying high on my broomstick above the quidditch pitch when I saw a hooded figure. I suddenly became very emotionally drained, and felt extremely depressed. When I asked Rose about it, she said those were certain signs of dementors. She's already written to Uncle Ron, but I wanted to write to you too considering on your third year you could produce a full patrunous! I can't wait to see what mine is. _

_ James is standing over my shoulder right now and says he's excited to see you, dad, in Hogesmade but that if you embarrass him he'll hex you. Better watch out, that's some serious danger right there. Ouch, he whacked me with his stupid Charms book! I'll get him alright. But for now, we've got some…business to attend to. It's in celebration of actually making it through two full weeks with most of our assignments completed and turned in on time, as well as no detentions! Well, we miss you! Love, Albus and James.  
_

_Dear Albus,_

_Are you absolutely positive what you saw? About the dementors? Please describe everything in detail, for if this is a false accusation there will be severe consequences. Nonetheless, we believe you fully. It's dangerous out there, Albus and James. Here's the deal. I need you to promise never to repeat this to your mother or you two will be in loads of trouble. James must hand over the cloak of invisibility only for the afternoon at Hogesmade to Albus. Albus, you'll make up some fake alibi to tell Rose if she comes looking or if anybody does that'll make sense. Then, slip on the invisibility cloak and look at the Maurder's Map. You'll see there are several secret passageways. All of them are sealed, excluding the one in the northeast wing by the Ravenclaw common room. If you go through the portrait, you are to go through the tunnel until you reach the back of another portrait. Open it quietly, and then sneak out through the door which you will find at the end of the staircase to your right. Be quick, because it is the home of Aberforth Dumbledore you will be in. I will be distracting him temporarily for you to get by. Then, you should be at the Shrieking Shack no later than 2 o'clock sharp. No excuses. I will be there, and you, James and I will all practice patronus charms. This is vital you learn for now. The headmistress would not allow first years or seconds years to go to Hogesmade—no exceptions. If you are caught, you could risk expulsion. That goes for you as well James. Work with stealth. Additionally, I want you to bring along a few people. These people and these people only: Fred Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, yourself, James, Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. You seven will come in pairs up to the shrieking shack, and obscure your faces. Show this letter to only those seven, and never let it leave your hands. Once you all see it and are clear of the plan burn this letter. Understand? This could be very easy, but if somebody is stupid it could cost us all. Good luck. See you in Hogesmade at the shrieking shack at 2 o'clock SHARP. _

_Love, Dad.  
_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm glad you were able to pull off that lie to Professor McLaggen. The other six have one detention to serve, although Rose was sobbing that night, and wrote to her mum. I, however, had managed to escape in time not to be spotted. I expect you'll be hearing from her soon. At least, on the bright side, however, we all learned to produce a full patronus, except for Teddy. He's only managed to get the tail of some creature. We're all teaching him though, and he's worked valiantly. Also, Malfoy warned me to warn you that his father was absolutely infuriated and was due to have a talk with you face to face. Good luck wiggling out of that one, dad. I discovered later at night while I was practicing that my patronus was a lion. I very much like that because it relates to Godric Gryffindor. Rose informed me his patronus was likewise a lion, henceforth the lion represented the Gryffindors. _

_ Not to snitch or anything, but James snogged Katryn! How ridiculous, who would want to snog a girl? They're this confusing spieces…don't show mum this. But, there is this one girl, her name is Rohlanda Dursley. She was muggle born, and told me the other day of how her parents are the kindest people in the world. She raves about them, but is a very nice girl. _

_ I also have some questions about the order, because we have an essay that's due after break. I'll just ask you in a few days when I see you. Well, tell Lily we have her sweets from Honeydukes and can't wait to see all of you!_

_Love, Albus_ AND JAMES

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_ As you know, seven kids were discovered in the shrieking shack with me. I believe I owe you an explanation. Albus was very concerned because when he was flying above the quidditch pitch, he claimed to have seen a dementor, given that it was a hooded figure and he displayed the correct symptoms. I reported this to Minister himself immediately, and he sent us out to investigate. However, we saw no traces of a dementor lurking on the premises of Hogwarts. Given this, we could not do anything further to ensure the safety of the students except add more protection spells to the remaining ones. Albus insisted his was positive what he had seen, and so I thought it was in his best interest along with other members of my family (and then some), to teach them the patronus charm. I admit that I regret making this decision without your permission, and ordering the other kids to oblige to my decision. Thus, I must beg of you to release the students from detention. I will surely do anything that clears them of detention. Thank you, and my most sincere apologies. _

_Sincerely, Harry Potter.  
_

Dear Mr. Potter,

Although I hear your plea, the students were fully aware of the actions they were taking and the consequences they would receive. However, the detentions will only be served for an hour. I would like to discuss more with you. Please visit Hogwarts on the 17th of January at 5 o'clock sharp. Mr. Filch will be awaiting your arrival at the gates. Thank you, and good day to you.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Dear Hermione,

Harry has just informed me that this evening he visited Hogwarts on the invite of Professor McGonagall herself! Did you see him at all? There, during the kids "detention", they only practiced their patronus charm more. So, in actuality, it was not a detention whatsoever, and I believe you owe Harry an apology. I say this was sensitivity, because I think all he was looking for was to keep the kids safe. I miss you lots, and I'll be back from Romania in about three days. Charlie says hi. Love, Ron.

Dear Ron,

I owe him an apology!? Are you out of your mind!? He put the kids is risk of expulsion! He did it right under my nose as well, which makes it ten times worse! Rose should have come to her senses, but still, Harry placed her in a very bad situation! He received a howler from me yesterday, and I fully intend to send him another one if I don't receive an apology! I'm very proud of Rose, but she still landed herself in detention because of him! You expect me to apologize to him because of all that?! You are thick in the head, Ronald Weasley. Consider yourself lucky if you yourself don't receive a howler shortly! Additionally, if you plan on returning home in three days, this better not be mentioned again, with the exception of an apology. That's final. –Hermione

Dear Harry,

Hermione is absolutely furious! I presume you know by now. I'm afraid to return home! Charlie advised me to never return home, which is out of question, but what do I do? Because of you bloke Hermione is mad at the whole family! I wonder how Hugo's taking it, poor little lad. Ginny watches him anyways during the day, so I assume she can't lecture him that long. Don't you ever mention this to Hermione or I'll hex your head off, but I believe it was right of what you did. Rose knows how to protect herself against dementors. I admit, when we searched the grounds, something was off. Also, she has threatened to send another howler if you don't respond with an apology. I would just send the apology, it's not worth another howler. See ya mate. Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry for what situation I put Rose in. To be honest I thought it was in their best interest—for their safety, and I don't believe that deserves two howlers. Besides, it was rather a reinforcement of the training session I gave them at Hogesmade. I talked with Rose, and she seemed fine about it. Ginny is already giving me a hard enough time, and I really don't need you to be as well. I know I made a mistake. I regret it. I've owned up to it, and apologized. What more can I do? –Harry  
_

Dear Mum,

I am writing back to your letter. I did talk to Uncle Harry and assure him I was fine with the whole situation. I mean that. I learned something very valuable I couldn't have taught myself, and there were truly no consequences for it. Yes, we received a "detention", but all we did was practice the patronus more. You'll be happy to know my patronus is otter, just likes yours. Something very bittersweet occurred, but I didn't dare mention it. Fred Weasley's patronus was a hyena. I distinctly remember dad mentioning before his brother Fred had also been a hyena. I accidently stumbled upon a letter, it was addressed to me, but inside it had a letter for Fred. Of course, curiosity overcame me, and I noticed Uncle George saying to Fred in the letter that he was the luckiest father, for his son was just like his twin, and he could now produce a patronus again. Pardon me asking, but when Uncle Fred died, was Uncle George unable to produce a patronus? I would have asked you this and told you all in person, but I don't know whether you're home or not. Love you lots, Rose.

Hey dad,  
I was wondering how to get into the room of requirement. Thanks and respond soon. Also make Roxanne stop sending me pictures of her stupid owl. I mean at least if she has to tell her to send all twenty pictures altogether once a month. Thanks, Fred.

Dear Freddie,

You have to go in the east wing near Professor Flitwick's room (if he still has the same room). You'll see a blank wall where most peculiarly no paintings are hung. When you stand outside the wall (and nobody is watching for it's our little secret), and think of the purpose you need it. It has to be a real purpose. Say, you have a sudden urge to go bed, a door will appear, and when you walk inside, there will be lots of beds. It transforms into anything that you need it to be if it's purposeful. Use the Maurder's Map, you'll see if anybody's watching. Plus, there are two entrances. You'll discover the second one when you enter the room. Keep on troublemaking! Love, dad.

P.S. Roxanne after arguing obliged to send her pictures once a month.

_Dear Mum and dad, _

_Things are turning into utter chaos. After break, the teachers are in some hurry to hand out every piece of homework they can think of—necessary or unnecessary. Additionally, I continue to get grief from Aunt Hermione (or Professor Weasley) about the shrieking shack incident. Please one of you write to her and remind her I have already served the proper punishment from multiple people. Now, Fred is creating this secret club (when I say secret I mean from the staff and majority of the Slytherians) in which for a small fee of 5 galleons (some small fee) he will teach them one on one the patronus charm. Thus, with the help of none other than Uncle George, he found the Room of Requirement. He and James have made a fortune already. I, however, chose to pass on this expedition. I know they will be caught. Professor McGonagall isn't dumb, I told them a billion times. I saw Uncle Ron the other day. He was walking out of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and looked in a terrible mood. I avoided him, as well as Aunt Hermione (who I assume he had been fighting with) for the rest of the day. _

_Rose is being a know-it-all again! She read my essay on Voldemort, and called it a 'writing monstrosity'. How cruel is that? How dare she insult my essay when my father himself defeated Voldemort! When I told her this, she explained that her parents were there alongside you and did just as much as you did. That's rubbish if you ask me. I am purposely ducking behind gargoyles and getting lost in large crowds to avoid her. _

_I'm really getting sick of this school year. I haven't told anybody this, but I've made no friends, except for Scorpius. We should have him over sometime during the summer. Not necessarily the Malfoys, just Scorpius. Speaking of which, did Mr. Malfoy give you a hard time about the shrieking shack? Write back soon. You're soon going to be my only friend, I'm sure of it. Love, Al.  
_

Dear Dad,

I hear you've gone back to Romania. Mum won't tell me why. When will you be back? Things are going downhill fast. I received the worst marks ever in Potions when I mixed up two concoctions completely. It was the most humiliating thing I've ever endured. Mum is losing her temper more easily, but apologizes immediately after. Also, Hugo tried running away last night after a tantrum. He gave the whole neighborhood quite the fright when after storming out of the house, ever light in the lamppost blew up! That was certainly one way to set off mum. It is essential you come home a fix whatever happened between you and mum. If you do I'm fairly sure peace will be restored. For the time being, I hate Hogwarts. Love, Rosie.

Dear Dad,

I was busted. Filch caught this one girl from Hufflepuff entering the room of requirement and blew up. He started by accusing me of forming something called Dumbledore's Army, whatever that is, but when he realized what rubbish he was speaking, he stopped and brought us straight to McGonagall. James and I have a week's worth of detention, along with writing lines for another week. What's the big deal anyways? It's not like we were technically doing anything wrong, we were teaching something that would help further the education of students. Oh, and guess who snitched? Helena Longbottom, that little brat! She's going to get it someday. As for now, I have detentions for two weeks with McGonagall, as well as three days with Aunt Hermione for purposely testing her and not turning in my essay, even when she personally came into the Gryffindor room. I don't know where I was going with this rebellious attempt…this is turning out to be an awful semester.

Love, Fred.

_Dear Albus,_

_I'm very sorry to hear about your dilemma. If you get yourself out there more often, perhaps, by making the quidditch team, then you can make more friends. As for now, at least you have your family as well as Scorpius. When I was your age, I had Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and we only hung out with each other. Yet, on occasion, we would do something with Fred, George, and/or Gin—your uncles and mum. As for what happened between Malfoy and I, it's irrelevant and doesn't pertain to you. We discussed the matter and that's all that's important. Also, I'm really proud of you for not getting involved with James' and Fred's mischief. It served them right for getting those detentions. Although, I have to admit, it was worth it as long as they got to keep the money. I'm really sorry, Al, but I won't be able to write to you for the next month. I'm off to Romania, as there is an urgent mission for the auror office involving dragons and Death Eaters. Never mind that, your mum and Lily will write to you often. I love you, and know you'll be fine. Hopefully we can have you and Scorpius over sometime soon. Love, dad.  
_

Dear Ginny and Harry,

Louis has become terribly ill, so we are taking him to St. Mungo's. It's hard to reach us there, so would you mind helping Victorie if she needs any? Also, can you watch Dominique? These would be temporary of course, until Louis becomes better. I'm very sorry to throw this upon you, but we're in quite a bind here. The doctors believed his was cursed somehow. It's very peculiar, and we are trying our best to get the bottom of it. If you are available to do so, please respond as quickly as possible so arrangements can be made. Thank you so much. Lots of love, Bill and Fleur.

**In this moment, everything seemed to be falling apart for the entire Weasley-Potter clan, and there lay no clear resolution for any individual in the near future.**

_**I hoped you liked it! This may not be accurate to everybody in their views (such as what house Albus Potter is sorted into, or what age Rose is (I made her a third year like James)), but it's just my opinion and I hope you are willing to overlook it! The second chapter will be up soon, I promise! Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Albus rubbed his forehead temples as his eyelids became heavy. Life at Hogwarts was turning out to be more difficult than he had ever fathomed. Not to mention, the letters that had been constantly sent back and forth by owl added more stress. He groaned as he looked at the stack of homework that still remained. Just as he let out the last of his dramatic groan, he heard footsteps echoing down the stairwell from one of the dormitories.

"Not done with your homework, are you?" Sniggered a red-haired girl.

"I believe that is very clear, _Rose._" He nearly spit out her name in rage.

"I finished mine hours ago. If you don't procrastinate, then you'll be much more efficient." Rose plopped down next to Albus as see smiled a fake sympathetic smile.

"You know you're a vile person, alright. I've had all I can take in the past few weeks, and you are adding to that distress." He opened his charms book and pretended to be divulged into the theory of _Wingardium Leviosa_.

She snorted loudly. "Yes, because in your first year it is so extremely difficult with the _loads_ of homework they give you. You honestly don't know how easy first-years have it."

"Shut up, would you! I've had all I can take with you constantly nagging me and on me, and I think everybody else in this whole entire school has!" He slammed his book dramatically on the glass table and stared into her eyes.

A thin layer of water covered her eyes as she looked towards the diminishing fire. If the common room's silence had bothered Albus before, this silence was certainly more painstaking. "Rose, I didn't mean it…" He began, but closed his mouth when he realized her shoulders were shaking.

"F-fine, then. D-don't expect me to t-t-talk to you, t-though." She abruptly stood up and strode off towards the stairwell.

"Girls are so dramatic." He shook his head and began scribbling down nonsense on his parchment for charms, praying he would be able to pull off a passing grade. His head snapped up as he heard murmuring right outside the portrait of the Fat Lady—otherwise known as the Gryffindor House entrance.

"No…just touch her…not sleeping outside…" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"You do it you…" He realized who the pair was when the second voice spoke in an accusing tone. Striding briskly towards the portrait, he tipped it forwards ever so carefully, afraid the Fat Lady's screams of being forced open would be enough to wake the entire school—and then some.

After pushing the portrait open about halfway, he saw two figures slip through breezily and close the portrait behind them. When they ventured by the fire, he saw the faces of James and Fred.

"What were you two doing? You could have landed yourself in detention again…or even worse! You could've risked expulsion! If mum and dad knew about this…" Albus threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

"Well, they won't find out, will they?" Fred winked mischievously.

"You're starting to sound more and more like Aunt Hermione everyday now. Lighten up a bit, would you?" James frowned and after nudging Fred with a look of get-a-load-of-this-guy, they ran upstairs towards their dormitories.

What James said rang in his ears. "_Sound more and more like Aunt Hermione everyday now…_"

Frustrated with his brother's lack of judgment and insult, he kicked the chair. Maybe he _was_ becoming more like Aunt Hermione. Everything he said came out uptight and strict. He loved his Aunt Hermione dearly, but she ran a tight ship. He remembered his grandpa saying that, due to the fact it's a phrase muggles often use. If he was going to change his ways, then he would need to redeem himself to Fred and James. They had already earned themselves the status as the troublemakers of the school, and were highly respected by all students, except for Rose. But how would he prove himself?

His attempts at homework were as futile as his thoughts for proving himself. Exhausted and delirious, he didn't bother packing his belongings, and stumbled upstairs. When his head hit the pillow, sleep fell upon him almost instantaneously.

When he awoke the next morning, sunlight was seeping through the crack in his red velvet curtains that surrounded his full size bed. In the streak of sunlight, he could make out dust particles floating aimlessly around his head. A smile spread across his face, as he remembered Luna Longbottom describing something much like the particles known as waxburt's. As he sat up, a feeling of grogginess overcame him. Everything seemed peculiarly quiet.

His stomach churned as his eyes glanced at his clock, which read 8:00 in the morning. He was an hour late for classes. Quickly sliding his clothes and robe on, and flinging his tie carelessly around his neck, he dashed downstairs to the common room. Just as he presumed, it was vacant. His schoolbooks lay scattered on the glass table, along with his schoolbag. Albus slid his books smoothly into his schoolbag and slung it over his shoulder in one swift motion. He dashed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, down the empty corridors, up the moving stairwell and past Peeves straight to transfiguration class with Professor Chang.

Anxiety overcame Albus as he tentatively opened the large wooden door. He glanced sideways at the class who were scribbling furiously on their parchment. Heat rose to his cheeks as he shuffled his feet towards the front of the classroom to his seat. Professor Chang had her eyes set fixedly on her wand as she twiddled it in between her fingers.

He sat down next to a girl from Hufflepuff as pulled out his own piece of parchment, along with his ink and quill. He began scribbling nonsense in order to make himself look busy and draw attention away from himself.

"Albus, do you even know the assignment?" Spoke the soft voice of Professor Chang as she hovered over Albus.

Uncertainty was clear in his voice as he fumbled over his words. Eventually, he shook his head slightly and slunk lower in his seat.

"Well then, for being late and not taking responsibility for your actions I'm going to have to give you a detention with me at five o'clock sharp tonight. I wouldn't argue if I were you." With those final words, she told the small, timid girl next to him to explain the in class writing assignment.

The hufflepuff girl was named Delilah Williams. Albus recognized her from the Daily Prophet pursuant to her mother's death. Supposedly, a former death eater had murdered her mom, but a motive was unclear. He wondered even how even after a month, she could carry on with life so normally.

"Are you listening?" Delilah spoke softly as she noticed Albus' blank stare.

"Um, yeah, sorry…I'm just feeling a bit drowsy, that's all."

"You and me both." She grinned sideways.

Albus couldn't help but smile himself as a warm feeling spread throughout him. He couldn't find himself able to meet her eyes again, but instead stared at his blank roll.

"Anyways, the assignment is to write an essay on what qualities make a person successful at transfiguration. No less than eight inches, and it is due in twenty minutes." She smiled and dipped her quill in the black ink, then slowly continued writing.

He did the same, and then stared at the paper. He could hear the seconds ticking by as his mind remained blank. Transfiguration was difficult, but surely one of his best subjects. But what made him so successful? He continued to think diligently, but as he racked his brains for answers, nothing came up. He had never had the need to think during transfiguration, besides the incantation. He recalled his dad one time telling him that he possessed natural talent in transfiguration, just as he himself had been told by Professor McGonagall.

The door at the back of the classroom was shoved open so abruptly heads all around the room snapped up in fright and confusion. There, a tiresome headmistress stood, with perfect posture and her jaw clenched tightly. Her eyebrows were knitted together, expressing deep concern.

Professor Chang stood up at the sight of her with an equal amount of concern now displayed on her face. "Professor McGonagall, may I help you?"

"May I please borrow Albus Potter?" All heads once again turned to stare at him.

Hesitation showed in her voice. However, she sighed and nodded. "Yes, of course. Albus, I would like that essay turned into me before tomorrow's class."

Albus pretended this didn't mean anything, and shrugged apathetically. Gathering his books and supplies, he glanced briefly at Delilah, and nodded curtly at Professor Chang. With that, he walked casually towards the headmistress. Once the door closed behind them, she looked carefully at him.

"I don't believe we have formally met. I am Professor McGonagall. I taught your mother, father, aunt, uncle—well, you get the point. I've taught your whole family, except for your aunt, Fleur Delacour. She was a beaubaxton, and a triwizard champion. Goodness me, I'm rambling now." She laughed a tedious laugh, and glanced at Albus who seemed to be confused. "I'm sure you are wondering why I pulled you from class. Well, your mom and dad want you to visit your cousin Louis. He's very ill, and your aunt and uncle just want to make sure everything is in accordance."

"In accordance for what, professor?" He looked up at her befuddled.

She sighed and turned a corner sharply. "I'm afraid I am not the right person to tell you, unfortunately. If you follow me, you shall eventually know."

"But professor…" Albus began.

"I must insist that you save all your questions." She approached a large eagle and spoke loudly, "Quidditch!" The eagle spun around to reveal a winding marble staircase. She hurriedly walked up the steps and into a hallway filled with rows and rows of babbling portraits. As they approached a large, wooden door, the talking ceased as points and whispers erupted of, "the chosen one's son", and so on. With the flick of her wand, the door opened widely to expose a large office. In every corner, on every table and on every wall, something occupied it. Whether it was some contraption or a portrait, it fascinated Albus beyond measure. Before he could take in anymore, he noticed a large crowd standing towards the center of the room. Recognizing them as his family, he walked over briskly.

"What's going on?" Worry filled his voice, as well as curiosity.

"It's Louis," Rose spoke gravely. Her eyes were red and puffy, as she had tears running fluently down her cheeks. Fred and James looked absolutely miserable, and Victoire clutched Rose's arm as tears ran down her cheeks as well. Just as it dawned upon him, Professor McGonagall reentered the room, this time trailed by Molly.

"Molly," Rose croaked. She ran over with Victoire and hugged her tightly.

"What's happening?" Molly had bright orange hair just like her father Percy, as well as the rest of the Weasley family.

"It's Louis, he's not doing well." She stroked Victorie's hair and looked over at the boys.

All three of them were on the verge of tears, and averted their eyes from each other. James tried to get a grip as he tried to speak. "So w-what's the plan?"

The headmistress grabbed a filthy, moldy boot in which its edges were frayed. All of them grabbed the boot with intuition. Before they had time to react, they felt themselves spinning around, and with every spin they picked up speed. Soon enough, they felt themselves lifting in the air and defying gravity. However, at the peak of their lift, they all released the mangy old boot and felt themselves falling continuously, as if it was a black hole. The ground spun closer and closer, and approximately a foot before they were going to land, Rose screamed, "_Aresto Momentum!"_

They stopped midair, and then landed on the ground painlessly. They were in the middle of a waiting room, with chairs surrounding them. Witches an wizards with cauldrons, wands, and acquired injuries from certain mishaps roamed the hospital.

"What are we going to do?" James asked as he peered around.

"How about we just go from room to room and see which one they're in?" Fred suggested.

"How about we get in line like any other normal person and ask." Molly snapped as they all wandered over to the growing line.

After waiting impatiently, and lots of complaining from James and Fred, they made it to the front of the line. "Excuse me, we are here to visit Louis Weasley." Rose spoke firmly.

"Room 253 floor 8. Next!" The woman yelled indifferently.

The clan of redheads (excluding James and Albus) walked over towards the stairwell. They nearly ran up the stairs, and by the end, they were all huffing and grabbing at their sides. Everyone trudged down the hallway until they reached the doorway labeled 253.

Anxiety overcame all of them, along with melancholy. Nevertheless, they pushed through the doorway to find Fleur Delacour stroking her child's forehead repeatedly. Bill Weasley was holding a sleeping child with wispy blonde hair, and Albus recognized her as Dominique Weasley, the middle child of Fleur and Bill's.

When they entered, Fleur looked up and smiled sympathetically. Bill had bags under his eyes, displaying his lack of sleep. Victoire ran over and hugged her mother, crying silently into her shoulder. Louis remained motionless on the bed, except for the occasional lifting of his shoulders due to his breathing.

"E's z'not dead you z'know. He'z just sleeping." She gulped and looked at her son.

"He's in a delicate state right now, and the doctor reckons he'll be fine. We are hoping he's correct, but recently there have been reports of incorrect diagnoses at St. Mungo's. However, seeing as there is no other hospital nearby, we head no other choice." Bill sighed and rocked Dominique back and forth.

Just then, Harry and Ginny walked through the doorway with Lily hoisted on her mother's waist. They quickly hugged James and Albus, and then looked over at Louis. Before they had time to speak, Hermione and Ron walked in with Hugo, along with Molly and her husband Arthur. Percy then nearly ran in with Audrey clinging to his side, and Lucy holding onto her father's hand. Charlie then ran in holding Roxanne-Fred and Angelia's son.

"Mom and dad are coming," Roxanne explained.

"You all came at once. Portkey I expect?" Bill looked at the crowd now gathering.

"Yes, and we almost missed it I should add. Kingsley accidently set it ten minutes earlier then we had been informed of. It's quite alright though, everything went smoothly." Arthur clearly tried to make small talk.

"How is he?" Ron put his arm around Hermione and looked hopefully at Fleur and Bill.

"Well, they first believed he just had a small illness or disease of some sort. Then, as more signs occurred, such as him speaking phrases he wouldn't normally speak in his right mind, they came to the conclusion he's been cursed. They want to reverse it, but after a few attempts, it seemed as if they had weakened him even further. We refused to let them test further, but now have caught ourselves in quite a bind." Bill sighed and looked over longingly at Louis. As he spoke, his voice quivered. "He's only eight years old. _Eight_." A tear rolled down his cheek and Victoire's sobs became more apparent. Soon enough, everybody's eyes were filled with tears.

"Has he woken up recently?" Albus questioned.

Fleur only managed to shake her head before she lowered it and the tears rolled steadily onto her lap.

"Louis Weasley, you're a brave young boy." George Weasley had entered the room with Angelia next to him. "You always can make us smile, laugh, cry, anything like that. I've always admired your craziness, for it rivals Fred's." With that, everybody gave a soft laugh. Even Fleur cracked a smile.

Harry stepped forward and smiled while ruffling Lily's hair. "I remember when Lily and Louis were only a year old, and I was de-gnoming the garden. Lily accidently got too close to one, and it bit her. Immediately Louis was at her side and when she started sobbing, he actually began to suck out the gnome saliva until she was no longer crying. I knew then that he was truly something special." Harry laughed a little bit as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"L-louis…he told m-me he w-would a-always protect m-me. Now t-that can't h-h-happen." She heaved and grabbed Louis' hand.

A heavy, thick silence of grief emerged. They all stared at the little boy who had possessed so much vitality, so much life. He had been their source of laugher, their source of smiles, their source of joy…and now he was on the verge of death.

"Louis…we love you…" Fleur spoke in between sobs.

Just as she did, Louis heaved loudly. For a split second, hope sprung in all of them. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared when the heart monitor let out a heart wrenching loud, clear, endless beep.

Louis had died.


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Louis' death swept nearly every wizard street in London. In Hogwarts, whenever somebody related to him passed, they were surrounded by fellow students apologizing sympathetically for their loss.

"It's sweet and everything, mate, but it's too much. It's overwhelming. Poor Vic, she's a mess. These days, she almost cries as much as Moaning Myrtle." Fred shook his head and sat down with James at the end of the Gryffindor table. Albus cautiously walked over, and peered at the two of them. Then, without any further thinking, he sat down beside them. Luckily, the boys didn't seem to mind.

"Listen, it's already been a week and they're acting like half of our family was murdered. I love Louis, and I know he would love this attention, but they've seriously got to give it a rest." Albus shook his head and shoveled some mashed potatoes down.

"I personally don't believe he's dead." Rose trotted up as her curls bounced up and down.

Albus spit out his potatoes all over Fred.

"Oi, watch it!" Fred glared at Albus and started dabbing it off with a napkin.

"Rose, you _can't_ be serious." James looked appalled.

"You're barking!" Albus wiped his mouth and shot an apologetic look at Fred.

"Listen, Louis was cursed, right?" The three boys nodded. "Who says that he's dead for sure?" She raised her eyebrows as the boys all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"The monitor of course! We all heard it. Listen, if you're just messing with us that is NOT funny." Fred started packing up his books from the table.

"Stop. If you give me a chance to explain, maybe you'll understand." She pursed her lips and waited until full attention was on her. "What if the monitor wasn't right? What if the monitor was cursed? Objects can be cursed as well, not just people."

"Yeah, well the doctors said so as well!" James retorted.

"You heard Uncle Bill, he said that the doctors were having incorrect diagnoses."

"It isn't rocket science after all. I can even tell apart a dead person and one that is alive." Fred snorted.

"Well fine, how many doctors were on Louis' case?" She peered around and sighed when she didn't receive a response. "_One._ Doctor Charles Carlson." With that, she pulled out a manila envelope and removed a sheet of paper. On the paper, it showed a picture of a man whom the boys recognized to be Doctor Carlson himself. Throughout the whole page it gave all his personal information, including his birthday, place of origin, current residency, etc.

"Where did you find this?" Albus looked closely at the document.

"Yeah, this isn't something Doctor Carlson would like being handed out to random strangers." Fred remarked.

"Never mind that, all that matters is I have it. Also, I have this." She pulled out another document with small print on it.

"What does it say?" James spoke softly.

"Read it!"

"I'm not going to read _that._ It would take me a good long month to get through at least half." Fred responded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Apparently, during the time Louis was ill—which was about a month—Doctor Carlson took a leave of absence. Louis' condition remained stable when the doctor was gone. However, when he returned, that's when there was a drastic change in Louis' illness, and not for the good. What I'm insinuating is that perhaps Doctor Carlson hadn't been in his right mind, or under a curse himself. The imperius curse. I have no idea who has done it, but my guess is a former death eater."

"Stop. How do we know for sure Doctor Carlson was cursed? We have no real proof…"

"Yes but it's just a hunch we have to look into." Rose interrupted Albus. "And…I can't do it without you three. Listen, I know you guys think I'm mad."

"You got that right." James shoveled chicken down his throat.

"But I know he isn't dead. I know for a fact something about this whole situation is peculiar. If you don't want to aid me in this…and find out if Louis is dead or alive…that's your problem. But I love Louis, and I'm not saying you don't, but I would do anything for him."

There was a silence where Rose's words echoed in all their heads. She could be tricking them, but that would be foul. There were so many flaws to the plan. All four of them could end up expelled faster than they could say quidditch if anything went wrong. But, in the Weasley-Potter family, cousins were like siblings, and siblings were almost best friends. You would do anything for them, because friendships teach you how to love. Albus recalled his Uncle Ron saying that one time. He knew what he needed to do.

"I'm in." Albus spoke with confidence. Rose beamed at him and then averted her attention to Fred and James with a hopeful look on her face. Albus looked over at them and prayed they would also aid her, or else he would be spending loads of alone time with Rose. That would certainly not be the most ideal situation.

"Fine. But under a few conditions…" James smiled crookedly at Fred.

"First, you pay us." Fred crossed his arms.

"The hell I will." Rose flung mashed potatoes at his face.

"Well, then, you'll give us massages twice a week." James smirked.

Rose began to pick up more mashed potatoes, but James quickly rejected his own idea.

"There are no special conditions you will join under. However, we all must keep in mind our parents would go bonkers if they knew what we were up to."

"What are we up to, Rosie?" Fred muffled teasingly through a napkin covered his face.

"That I will get to. Anyways, we must not tell the parents, and the only other person we can tell is Molly. Not Victoire. She would get far too emotional and find this plan highly illogical. Is this clear?"

"Yes, yes, it is, but what is the plan?" A grin emerged on James' face.

"Alright, first, we have to find out more details on the whereabouts of Doctor Charles Carlson during his leave of absence. I'm not sure where or how to do this, but it's a start. Once we do obtain this information, we will go from there." Rose nodded uncertainly.

"Right then. When _you_ need us to break into or steal wherever, just tell us. Well, good luck to both of you, and off we go James." Fred smiled and picked James up from the back of his robes. Without a further word, they disappeared through the great hall doors.

James was absolutely infuriated. He was stuck alone with Rose to figure out nearly impossible information. A feeling of regret sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Groaning slightly, he smiled hesitantly at her, who returned the smile more reassuringly.

With a small sigh, Rose took a bite of her green beans and put the two pieces of paper in her manila folder, and then into her schoolbag. "Well, I have to go. I have transfiguration and turn in my extra credit assignment." When she noticed Albus' look, her face reddened. "Um…you know…in case I fail a test or something…you never can be too sure." She hurried out of the doorway.

Albus felt nauseated, and decided to ditch the rest of the school day in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. Grabbing his bag, he slumped out of the great hall, feeling like he suddenly wanted nothing to do with anybody in all of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

He grabbed his throat and held it tightly locked in his arm. He could feel his air passages closing, his heartbeat slowing, his mind clearing. He knew he was suffocating. He knew he was dying. The hand suddenly transformed into a large snake, which coiled itself even further around him. The snake wrapped itself around his throat, his torso, his legs, his ankles, and then gravity took over. He could feel himself falling backwards ad infinitum. Now, he didn't need to breathe, the snake was moving away towards a man; a man who looked un-humanly. His blue eyes pierced through his soul, causing him agonizing pain. The pain spread slowly throughout his entire body, torturing him. Just when he thought death was going to take him, the man walked closer and muttered what sounded like another language. He touched him, and a thousand images shot through his mind. With each image the affliction increased. He only managed to see a ring, a necklace and a blue crystal ball. Something about them seemed so related, also surreal. The pain was unbearable, and as it came to a climax, he wrenched out a scream so ear-splitting the man blew backwards into the darkness.

Albus felt himself twisting and spinning into another dimension. In the darkness, he could detect three of his roommates—Archie, Crispin and Lennon—were sitting by his beside.

"Albus. Wake _up_." Archie shook him uncontrollably. All so suddenly, Albus lunged upwards in his bed projecting vomit directly at Archie, who had no time to react.

His Aunt Hermione emerged through the doorway in her nighttime robes, with Samuel (another roommate of Albus') at her side. When she saw the vomit splattered on his bed, she motioned for him to come near her. He rolled out of bed—literally—and walked unbalanced and disoriented towards her.

"What's the matter Albus?" She bit her lip in anticipation, and then spoke softly with caution. "Was it…a dream?" Her raspy breaths were heard in the silence that followed. Albus only managed to nod.

Utter shock was expressed on her face. "Follow me. Thank you boys, another teacher will come and clean this mess up. Archie, meanwhile…stay tight." She grimaced and walked down into the Gryffindor common room, and towards the headmistress' office.

When they walked in through the doorway, the portraits began babbling instantly with their useful nonsense of the chosen one's son. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagall. Quickly, they exchanged worried looks, and then kneeled next to Albus.

"Your dad will be here soon," Professor McGonagall nodded towards the fireplace. As she did so, a bright green flash appeared, and two figures appeared. Harry and Ron absorbed the scene, and then read Hermione's expression.

"Ginny stayed back with Hugo and Lily."

"Al…" Harry ran over to him and pointed his wand. The sweat disappeared completely, as well as the nauseating feeling. "Better?"

"Yes," he spoke.

"May you tell me what the dream was about?" Ron cocked his head at Albus.

Albus recounted every detail of the dream, and when he finished, the four adults faces had dropped. Silence followed as they all stared at him with horrified looks.

Hermione spoke first. "Could it just be that it was a dream and completely irrelevant to…everything?"

"I would like to wish but the details are shockingly relevant to…everything." Ron answered.

"What if he was just having a terrible dream, Ron?" Hermione said curiously.

"I don't know what you three had encountered on your seventh year," Professor McGonagall spoke timidly, "but a un-human man, a snake, a ring, a crystal ball, and a necklace don't sound exactly like random thoughts jumbled into one dream. Unless, perhaps, Harry had told Albus everything." They all looked at Harry, who was still staring at Albus.

"No, of course not, I haven't even told James. Not until their fourth year I decided, because that's when it all began for me."

"Well, actually it started when you were one…" Ron began with a mild look. When he noticed everybody's facial expressions, his ears reddened. "Sorry, mate, just joking."

"Dad, what's happening to me?" Albus looked at his father with concern.

"Al, nothing is." Harry gave a fake smile.

"Don't say that, I'm not dumb." The both of them grinned.

Harry fumbled over his words. "I think I would need to tell the whole family, except for Hugo, Roxanne, Dominique and Lily. And, of course, whoever's parents wouldn't want their kids to be told." He glanced over at Ron and Hermione for reassurance, and they nodded at him gravely.

"When will you?" Albus said expectantly.

Drawing in a deep breath, Harry responded, "Tomorrow." Then, he stood up at looked at the headmistress. "Professor—"

"Of for goodness sakes, Potter, call me Minerva." She shook her head with a slight smile.

"Alright, _Minerva_, may you please tentatively excuse the whole lot of the Potters and Weasleys for tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Well, if they make up their schoolwork then yes. However, I do need a list of who I absolutely excuse by tomorrow morning at six a.m. It's the ministry's rule. Kinglsey will be fine with it I am sure." She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Hermione, Ron, may you spread the word? I'll tell Bill and Fleur as well as George and Angelina. May you tell Percy and Audrey?" When they nodded, he looked over at Albus. "You'll come home with us for now, in case anything else happens. Thank you again, Minerva."

She smiled in response and waited patiently for everybody to filter out of the room.

"Wait! May I please get my transfiguration book? I have a test on Friday, and I _have_ to study." Albus pleaded.

There was a brief silence before Harry gave in. "Be quick, don't tell anybody what has happened."

Albus nodded and rushed out the doorway and through the empty corridors. His only source of light was the moonlight pouring in through the glass windows. He sharply turned the corridor until he found the portrait of the fat lady who was rubbing furiously at the bags on her eyes.

"They won't disappear, they simply won't! Now the opera won't accept me, I'm doomed!" She wailed. Noticing Albus, she wailed louder. "You did this to me! I refuse to let you in, no matter what!"

The portrait all of the sudden swung open, and behind it stood Rose. "Hurry up you, before we both get in trouble!" He was about to interject he had permission, but remembered his father's words.

When he walked in, he saw the fire embers burning out, and an eerie silence hung over them.

"Are you alright? Samuel told me what happened. Why were you rushed away with my mum? Where did you even go?" Rose crossed her arms and followed Albus all the way upstairs until the doorway.

He walked in and grabbed his transfiguration book, ignoring his fellow roommates shouting out after him.

"Albus Severus Potter you listen to me this instant!" Rose stomped her foot impatiently.

"Listen," He said without missing a beat, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything. You'll find out tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Rose questioned.

"You'll find that out tomorrow too then I guess." Albus grinned at himself and jumped down the last two steps.

"Well I found out where Doctor Carlson was, and I think it would interest you."

Albus froze dead in his tracks. Spinning around, Rose smirked. "Tell me."

"Not unless you tell me where you're going." She arched her eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere," Albus lied.

"Not going anywhere with your transfiguration book? Course not, course." Rose smirked once again.

"Just please tell me!" He begged and started walking towards her.

"Not unless you tell me what happened."

"Didn't Samuel?"

"Not the full details…" Rose lingered with her words.

"If you tell me about the doctor I'll tell you about the details." Albus offered.

"Yeah right, Fred and James have pulled that one on me loads of times." Rolling her eyes, she started walking towards him.

"I don't have time for this!" Albus spit. "They're waiting for me—"

"Aha!" Rose grinned menacingly. "So somebody is waiting for you?"

He groaned.

"Who is it?" She accused.

"Like I would tell _you_."

"Is it Fred? James? Delilah?" She grinned.

"Delilah?" Albus turned away as he felt his face heat. "Why her I don't even know her, I mean that's barbaric."

"Uh-huh." She spoke in monotone.

"Listen, I don't have time for this, I have to go…" He started walking towards the portrait.

"Doctor Carlson was in Godric's Hollow for his leave of absence."

Silence followed.

The name sounded familiar to Albus. But where had he heard it before? "Godric's Hollow?" He repeated curiously.

"Yes. That's where Dumbledore lived, where your father and your…grandparents lived…" Rose gulped.

"Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Weasley lived there?" He traced his hands over his book and racked his brains for any recollection of them ever mentioning that before.

"No, your father's parents." Rose spoke uncomfortably.

"But that's crazy, they were…" Albus began. It hit him like a brick wall. "They were killed there by…by…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Voldemort." Rose said making herself cringe.

The whole situation was still processing in his head when she questioned accusingly, "So where are you going?"

Albus exhaled deeply at without looking at her, he said softly, "Home."


	5. Chapter 5

Albus gazed at the rain that splattered the window. Beyond that, the wind wrapped itself tightly around the swings, causing them to sway relentlessly. He sighed loudly, and did not wish to return to Hogwarts. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to jump back and knock his head on the window.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." His mother Ginny sat beside him.

Trying to hide his pain, he attempted to smile. Instead, it came out as a grimace. "No problem."

She fiddled with her wedding ring, which glinted under the dim light that hung overhead. He resumed his position of staring out the window at the sheets of rain.

"Do you have any questions about your fathers…experience?"

He hesitantly shook his head, and then spoke in no more than a whisper. "Actually, I do. You know how his Aunt Penny—"

"Petunia," Ginny corrected.

"Yes, and his Uncle Vernon disliked magic—"

"More like forbade it."

"Yes, yes, my point being, their last name was Dursley, right?" After she nodded, he continued on, "Well there's a girl named Rohlanda Dursley at our school. Is Rohlanda the daughter of…Dudley I believe his name is?"

Ginny smiled and let out a light laugh. "Yes. It's quite ironic isn't it? Your father did mention on their final parting, however, Dudley told Harry he was going to miss him or something similar to that. So, I suppose he wasn't that bad after all."

Albus grinned. "Yeah, Rohlanda absolutely _raves_ about her parents."

"Well she's lucky she was born at this time. About two decades earlier, when your father and I were attending Hogwarts, she would've been tortured by the vast majority of the students for being muggle-born. Not literally of course, just insistently pestered." She tucked her hair behind her ear and shuddered.

James then strolled over and leaned against the wall. Already annoyed by his presence, Albus scowled. "So James how's Katryn? Enjoy snogging her in between every class don't you?"

James smiled. "Oh Albus you're just jealous because my relationship with Katryn is much more successful than you are Scorpius'." Albus opened his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted his.

"What are you fighting about?" Rose sniggered.

"I think that's the tea I hear," Ginny walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

Rose waited until her aunt was out of sight, and then turned to them. "Listen, Godric's Hollow has a significant meaning; your father explained that today. I don't think Doctor Carlson wasn't there by coincidence."

"Wait, when was the doctor in Godric's Hollow?" James had a befuddled look on his face.

"On his two week break," Albus answered.

"Why was he there?" James stood up straighter and looked at Rose.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I don't believe that he was just there by coincidence. Additionally, I have a hunch that the dementors you spotted," she pointed to Albus, "above the quidditch pitch before winter break are connected to the doctor and Louis. I think somebody dark is attempting to rise to power; of course, not as severe as you-know-who, but to a degree."

"I think that's a bit of a stretch Rosie," Fred appeared behind her and plopped down on a chair nearby. "They all could just be unlikely coincidences. And who's to say that Louis is even…alive?" His face drained suddenly, along with the others, who all tried to distract themselves by fiddling with an object.

"Here's the deal. We need to look into each of these events individually. We won't be doing any combat yet," Rose eyed James and Fred, "but this part is as crucial as any combat or stealing things. First, Albus or James, whichever of you, I would like you to ask your father about the dementor attacks. Don't make it look like you'll be reporting back to anybody. Delude them into believing you're just curious." When they nodded in approval, she continued on. "Fred, I need you to look further into why Doctor Carlson was at Godric's Hollow. Yet, this part is going to be tricky. I have thought long about this, and it's the only solution. You will be drinking a concoction our parents found quite useful. Polyjuice Potion."

"Wicked," Fred grinned.

"No fair! Why does _he_ get to use polyjuice potion and I'm here just talking to my dad?" James whined.

"Hush. You'll get your turn." She rolled her eyes at James and redirected her attention to Fred. "You'll need a hair of Doctor Witchiford Harrison. He is the head chairman of St. Mungo's, therefore in control of all doctors, including Doctor Carlson. I have near completed the brew, and once you get the hair, it'll be finished. I have already contacted him—and acted as Doctor Harrison's receptionist—regarding a meeting about questioning that the ministry insists is mandatory."

"Restate that whole sentence please because frankly, that made absolutely no sense." James scrunched up his face in confusion.

Rose, being agitated, spoke quicker, "Basically Doctor Carlson thinks that Doctor Harrison organized the meeting because the ministry required him to do so. It'll be a session on questioning his whereabouts on his leave of absence because in section 3.3 in _The Medical Laws for Doctors_, you cannot take a leave of absence unless stating the period of time you will be gone and where you will be traveling to. The polyjuice potion will last approximately an hour, so it'll only be forty-five minutes long thus no mistakes are made. Fred, I will prepare a sheet of questions and give you a tape recorder," Noticing their looks of confusion, she quickly explained, "It's a muggle artifact that's quite useful, actually."

"There's a flaw, in your brilliant plan, Rose." Albus smiled crookedly. "What if the real Doctor Harrison walks in while Fred—disguised as Doctor Harrison—what would happen then?"

James and Fred laughed, for they loved seeing Rose get flustered. "If you would let me finish, then maybe you would understand, for the tenth time." She clenched her jaw. When the boys stopped sniggering and stood in silence, Rose smiled. "Thank you. James, this is where you come in. Your job is to knock out Doctor Harrison for an hour. He walks to work, and when he crosses 95th street and turns down that alleyway, you'll hex him then and leave him inside a building nearby. I'm not sure precisely where yet, but I'll scope it out sometime."

"When will this be taking place?" Albus scratched his head as he waited a reply.

"There is a weekend coming up in which it is four days long, and we will have the option to return home. That's when we'll do it. In the remaining time, James and Albus, you two ask your dad about the dementors since he is the head of the auror office. Fred, get a piece of Doctor Harrison's hair without being caught. Meanwhile I…I have some own private matters to attend to." She stuttered with the last few words, but quickly recovered with a smile.

"Your own private matters? That's no fair! You're giving us these orders, meanwhile, you won't tell us what you're up to." James held his nose indignantly in the air.

"I think I have a right to keep certain things to myself considering I devised this whole plan." Rose retorted.

"Yeah, and it sounds an awful like aunt Hermione's, uncle Ron's and uncle Harry's plan when they broke into the ministry that one time." Fred took a step closer to Rose and smirked.

Rose's face turned tomato red, as well as her ears. "I-it's completely original, and I think this conversation isn't necessary. I will see you all back at Hogwarts." She turned around and half walked, half ran out of the room.

"Strange little girl," Albus muttered.

"Yes indeed." James agreed.

Fred stood up and sighed. "Well, it's about ten a.m. now, we are supposed to return by ten fifteen. Best be on our way," He smiled and dashed out of the room.

Albus began to follow, but felt himself being pulled backwards. "Oi, wait a minute." James whirled Albus around so he was facing him, and stood up to his full height. "Listen, if you ever mention Katryn to mum or dad again, I'll hex you."

"James, if that's the best threat you've got then I don't think I would like to participate in this conversation any further…" He said in a mockingly diplomatic voice.

"Shut it. I'm serious, it's not something I would like to discuss. Besides, I heard about you and Delilah so if you don't want that to be mentioned, then I suggest you don't mention Katryn. Deal?" He smiled evilly.

Baffled by how he obtained the information of Delilah, in which he had told absolutely nobody, he simply nodded. "Well, is that it then?"

"No. Also," James rubbed his neck awkwardly and averted his eyes from Albus'. "Thanks for not taking seeker position this year. It means a lot, because that's really I have going for me. You're a good brother…most times." He smiled.

"James…" Albus began.

"Time to go!" Fleur's voice rang from the kitchen.

James patted Albus on the back and walked out of the room without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Dad, _

_ School is boring. The homework continues to flow steadily, and the lessons are as boring as ever. Except for, of course, transfiguration. Professor Chang decided we were prepared to begin fully practicing transfiguration, since we had read from a textbook the majority of the year so far. I am very close to transforming a flower to a pencil. When I was evaluated, she was very impressed. The rest of the students were unable to even come close. However, in defense against the dark arts, Professor Granger isn't allowing me to continue on with the rest of the students while they practice their defensive skills because she claims I have insufficient knowledge for the course set ahead. I've just been assigned to do multiple essays on boggarts and werewolves. _

_ I have a question for you dad. Can you tell me how the dementors were dealt with? I'm just curious because I don't know if I should be looking out for them or not. James and I both are wondering. Also, dad, I need some advice. I also need you to not mention this to mom. There's this girl named Delilah, in my transfiguration class. She's impressed by my skills and seems interested enough to talk to me, but I just am not sure how to approach her. I'm afraid I'll make myself look like a babbling idiot. I can't ask James or anything, or else he wouldn't stop mentioning until I died. _

_ Well, thanks again dad for letting us return home. I'm sorry all of that happened to you, it sounds crazy. I'm going to take a chip at my homework, I'm going to try to get through at least half tonight. Bye now._

_Love, Al & James_

Albus sighed and licked the letter shut. He then stood up and exited the Gryffindor common room, and began walking diligently through the corridors where few people lingered. As he passed the people, some pointed, some whispered, but some just stared. In confusion, Albus slowed his pace and felt himself consciously in case James or Fred had planted anything on him. When he saw no sign of a prank, he was seriously concerned. Just as he was about to approach a small Hufflepuff girl, he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder.

"It's because of the dream, mate." Albus looked over and smiled.

"Scorpius!" They both smiled and each other and continued walking. "I haven't seen you in forever, it feels like."

"Well we do have herbology as well as flying _and_ potions together so I have to say, I'm getting pretty sick of you." They laughed and took a sharp right up the staircase.

"So, what did you say before? Something about a dream…"

"Oh yes," Scorpius continued, "The dream you had about a week ago or so. Apparently, your dad or somebody had dreams like those, and that meant that Lord Voldemort was lurking." They shuddered at the name.

"Well that isn't possible, because…you-know-who is dead, right?" Albus tried to hide the shakiness in his voice by coughing loudly. They exited the building and began walking on the bridge towards the owl infirmary.

"Yeah, of course, everybody saw it with their own eyes." He retorted.

"And they destroyed all his horcruxes as well, so it's impossible." Albus muttered mainly to himself.

"Horcruxes? What's a bloody horcrux?" Scorpius and Albus trudged up the hill together.

"A horcrux is a fragment of somebody's soul. It's literally a part of somebody's soul. It's a vile act, however, because it means you murdered somebody to rip your soul into two. However, you-know-who ripped his soul into seven pieces, and so he attained immortality. When you destroy a horcrux, it can only be done with basilisk venom, or the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Scorpius nodded at this. "To destroy it comes at a cost, however. My father described a horcrux as something that was almost alive, or had a mind of its own." They crossed another bridge, and as they did their pace slowed.

"So your dad destroyed all the horcruxes. Therefore that's how he defeated you-know-who?" He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Well, he didn't do it alone. My Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron aided him along their journey, and get this…" Albus grinned crookedly at Scorpius. "Professor Longbottom destroyed the last horcrux. It was you-know-who's snake."

Scorpius gaped at this and managed to sputter, "Professor _Longbottom_?" Satisfied with his reaction, Albus nodded.

"Well anyways, all this is beside the point." He clutched his letter tightly underneath his robes and resumed walking again. "You-know-who is dead, therefore my dream meant nothing. My dad would've felt it on his scar, or had a dream. He's _dead_. I can't believe we are even having this conversation." Shaking their heads, the ascended the staircase the wound up into the infirmary.

"I know, people are out of their minds." Scorpius trialed behind Albus as he took the steps two at a time. "So who are you sending the letter to?"

"My dad, I just had a question for him." Albus reached the entranceway and stopped dead in his tracks. Delilah stood there with her arm extended out, and her snow-white owl perched on top of it. She stroked it peacefully and laughed every few seconds as the bird shuddered.

Noticing the dazed look on Albus' face, Scorpius grinned. He proceeded forward and smiled. "Hello Delilah, how are you?"

Albus felt the heat rising to his face and his heartbeat quickening. _Can she tell that my face is red? Why are you rocking back and forth like some sort of luny Albus? _He thought to himself.

"Hi Scorpius. I'm fine, and you?" She nudged her bird, which flew back up to its pen.

"I'm doing alright. Say, do you know my friend over here, Albus?" He noticed Albus purposely lingering back and falsely called, "Hey Albus, come here, don't be shy."

Feeling a cross between anxiety and infuriation, Albus hesitantly stepped forward. He forced himself to smile, but was sure it came out as a grimace. "Hi, Delilah."

"Hi Albus." She smiled softly and turned to Scorpius. "We actually have transfiguration together and a few others together since I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that's nice." Scorpius now smiled deviously at Albus. Albus pretended to be divulged in the flap on his envelope.

"Who's the letter for?" She pointed at Albus who held the letter.

"Oh, it's for my cousin." Albus had no idea why he lied.

"What cousin?" She tilted her head slightly so her blonde curls fell over her shoulder.

"Rose." Albus had no idea why he lied yet again.

"Doesn't she go to Hogwarts though?" Delilah spoke slowly with each word.

"N-no, it's a different Rose." Albus stood more stiffly than the walls of Hogwarts. Scorpius lifted his hand up and dropped his face into his palm in utter embarrassment for his friend. Delilah smiled politely.

"Right," She exaggerated the length of the word. "I have to go study." She raised her eyebrows and disappeared around the corner of the infirmary.

"What were you doing?" Scorpius looked appalled at Albus, who look in a state of shock, yet on the verge of hysteria.

"I-I don't know…do you think she'll talk to me again?"

"I think it would be pushing your luck if you did try to talk to her." Scorpius shook his head slightly and laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Come on, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Just send the letter and let's head to lunch, it's starting soon."

Albus whistled, and a brown owl came swooping down. He ducked just in time before the owl ripped off his head with its oversized claws. "Woah there Dan." He laughed and place the letter in the birds beak. "To dad, please."

As the bird flew off, Scorpius spun around. "Who names their owl Dan?"

Albus smiled and began descending down the owl infirmary steps. "It was Lily. Hagrid got it for her so she could feel more connected to Hogwarts and us." He shrugged.

They both stifled a laugh and began running down the hill. However, they laughs ceased when they saw Rose standing there with her arms folded and tears streaming down her face.

"Rose…" Albus began. Before he could ask, Rose began heaving heavily again.

"It's Roxanne…"

**Thanks guys for reading, and this next chapter might take longer because more action will be coming :-) please keep leaving reviews, and I won't post my next one until I have three reviews from 3 different people! I just really want to get my story out there so spread the word! Also I didn't have time to review this so I'm sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Albus and James,

I hope you boys are doing well, and am sorry you could only stay for so little. I especially know it was difficult for you both to deal with Roxanne and Louis' deaths, so your mother and I have requested an extended holiday vacation to Professor McGonagall who will take it up with the ministry. This way, we can sort things out as opposed to doing it in a three day break.

We are trying our best to solve this, and the ministry is looking into it as well. This is becoming a trend, according to the Daily Prophet. St. Mungo's is going to be held accountable for all these deaths unless a correct diagnosis is given soon. Another case has been reported, where a small girl named Rohlanda Dursley died. The parents-muggles-are infuriated, as they should be. We will be talking to them soon, and frankly, I'm quite scared it's going to be Dudley (I told you about him last Christmas).

Switching to a more cheerful topic, the IYQT Scout is going to be attending a Hogwarts match, Slytherin against Gryffindor. If you aren't aware, Albus, YQTS is the International Youth Quidditch Team, which almost guarantees you a spot on the professional international teams. So, James, if that is your ambition, train extra hard, and Albus, cheer him on loudly.

As for Albus (and possibly James, but doubtful you will want to), the ministry is sending self-nomination forms to Hogwarts for the Division A Wizarding Competition. In a way, it's similar to the Triwizard tournament, except it's purely academic. This form does require a twenty inch parchment on why you shall be chosen, which is why I wouldn't believe James would like to participate in this. If either of you would like to join, however, check the infirmary soon.

Please, do not worry or get involved with the St. Mungo's case, which I assume you are or are going to due to your Weasley-Potter instinct. It's being handled by the most talented aurors, under the authority of myself. Well, good luck with everything, and write back

Love, Mum and Dad


	8. Chapter 8

Albus scanned over the last paragraph to make sure he read it correctly. Gulping, he slowly set down the parchment with shaking hands.

"What's that?" James came barging through the portrait, carrying a butterbeer. "If it's a letter from dad may you please just summarize? I have business to attend to." He sniggered and took a swig of his drink.

"He knows." Albus whispered, with a glazed-over stare.

"Rows Rhat?" James spoke in the midst of gurgling.

Snapping out of his trance, he turned to glare at his brother. "You dimwit. About how we are getting involved in the St. Mungo's case." Albus snatched the letter off the table and thrust it into James' hands. James raised his eyebrows at first, but reluctantly read the letter.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he spat out his butterbeer. Jumping up, he yelled, "The IYQT Scout is going to be at Hogwarts! At MY game!" However, the excitement drained from his face as he whispered slowly, "They're going to be at my game." A nervousness arose inside of him as he realized what that meant. In a quiet, monotone voice, he spoke, "I have to go practice."

He dropped the letter, and finished the rest of his butterbeer, tossing the cup aside and dashing up the stairs two at a time.

Appalled at his brother, Albus followed him up, infuriated. "James! JAMES!" He called up, running up the stone stairwell. "You come back here this instant!"

"Shut up, would you!" James' harsh voice echoed down.

Still trudging up the stairs, Albus persisted. "You didn't even finish the letter! You don't even know what the issue is here!" Finally, he reached the top, slightly panting. He rounded the corner sharply and jogged down the hall until he reached the third year room. Hesitating slightly, he collected himself, and then slammed open the door.

"Knocking would work too, you know." James called from underneath the bed.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing underneath there?"

"Attempting to find my other shoe," a muffled voice came from beneath the bed.

After a few more moments, James reappeared with dust covering his black robes. Grinning, he said triumphantly, "Found it."

This drove Albus over the edge. "You bloody bastard listen to me! LISTEN!" He screamed impatiently.

Not sure how to react, James simply turned around and faced his brother, staring into his eyes.

Albus' shoulders lifted up and down as his erratic breathing slowed down. "Thank. You. As I was saying, the last paragraph was the most important, because-"

"Listen, I just need to dress and get down to the quidditch pitch. I need the extra hours if I want to-"

Albus let out a terrifying, bellowing scream. Whipping out his wand, he flicked it intensely towards James, who went flying backwards, breaking the bedposts.

A horrifying silence followed the impact.

Something lifted from within Albus as he stood there shaking slightly. Still no movement appeared from the pile of wood and sheets. A loud ringing noise filled his ears, but though that he could still hear the distant echo of footsteps running down the hallway. Unable to process anything, Albus simply stood there. Finally, voices murmured behind him, and figures appeared before him.

All he remembered was being dragged through the hallways, again sweaty and unable to process anything that anyone said or did. Only until he reached McGonagall's office did he manage to focus.

"Albus Severus Potter, what in the name of Dumbledore himself were you thinking!"After a few moments, he realized it wasn't the headmistress speaking, but instead, his mother.

"M-mom?" He croaked, looking up.

"Tell me, what good did you think hexing your brother would do? I know sometimes your brother isn't the best towards you, but I never thought you would take it this far, Albus." Ginny frowned, and Harry stood motionless next to her.

"I know, I know," Albus began.

"For goodness sake, you're lucky your brother isn't dead! He was only knocked unconscious, and if you were to care, I would tell you Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him, but you don't, so I won't." She huffed irritatingly.

"It was almost like…I had no control of my body, or something. I mean-"

"Oh, don't start making excuses, young man! Own up to your horrifying mistake, because you won't be punished just at home, but at school as well! Your actions-" Ginny began to ramble but was interrupted by Harry.

"Wait, Al, repeat what you said again before." Worry filled the creases on Harry's forehead.

"I…It was almost…I didn't have control…of my own body." Albus avoided eye contact with his mother's eyes and focused on his shoelace.

After a few minutes, the silence became apparent. Curiously, Albus looked at his father, who seemed in shock. "Dad?"

"Harry, darling, what's the matter?" Ginny spoke softly.

"N-nothing. Albus, go get some rest, and try not to dream too much." Harry ordered harshly.

"Dad, I can't help it if I dr-"

"Well just try!" Harry scoffed. With that, he walked off grumbling towards the fireplace, and threw in some floo powder. He then disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Bewildered, only Albus and Ginny remained. "Well, when you get home, your punishment starts then. Give me a hug, love." Ginny extended her arms out.

Embarrassment and hurt for the accusation filled Albus, who in return to his mother's gesture, waltzed out of the room without taking a glance back. Guilt temporarily flooded him. However, it was substituted with determination when Albus knew one thing was for sure: He was done bothering with the Louis and Roxanne case, he was done with Hogwarts, and everything else that pertained to it. He could no longer take it, and had to get out somehow. By now, he would do anything, even to the betrayal of others.


End file.
